Oxides
by kiaara
Summary: Kalau suatu hari kau temukan seorang lelaki yang sanggup mencintaimu sesabar aku, aku akan menyembah dan mencium kakinya. [CEO!Akashi x Fanboy!Kuroko, AkaKuro]


.

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

"saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini"

an AkaKuro fanfiction

 **OXIDES**

 _kiaara_

 _AuthNotes:_ Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk Akashi Seijuurou, maaf kadonya telat. Aku cinta kamu dan Tetsuya. #kiss

Longshot, Modern!AU, JPop!AU campur KPop!AU, CEO!Akashi x FanboyAlayPlusBaperan!Kuroko, ORESHI TAPI KALAU MANGGIL TETEP 'TETSUYA' (seperti biasa), No-Kepribadian Ganda, snack ringan, _slice of life, playful writing styles_ , hints of MayuOgi, MidoTaka, NashKise and OgiMomo, fanfiksi senang-senang.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

[ _ **oxides**_ ]

.

.

 _Dulu, kisah cinta itu selalu tentang cerita antara dua jiwa. Seolah-olah perasaan cinta yang paling layak adalah ikatan setara antara aku dan kau, atau kau dan aku, atau ringkasnya: KITA._

 _Cinta adalah jalinan segaris, persimpangan adalah haram, belokan adalah kutukan. Tidak ada struktur organisasi di bawah, di atas, di samping, di belakang, maupun di depan kita. Dia yang pertama. Dia yang kedua. Dia yang ketiga. Atau dia yang keberapa pun, adalah posisi antagonis—kuadran negatif, asam-basa pengacau, seseorang yang harus dienyahkan karena dianggap penjahat. Penyebab pengkhianatan. Hama penyakit._

 _Sekarang, selingkuh banyak bentuknya. Komputer, laptop,_ smartphone _, aplikasi kencan buta, bahkan suami virtual—semua itu belum terjamah untuk dituding sebagai sasaran tuduhan. Perselingkuhan menjamur dengan cara-cara terhalus; cara yang modis dan memutar. Hati yang terpecah tak dianggap masalah selama apa yang dipuja hanya dianggap 'mimpi'. Padahal, cinta yang seperti itu juga bisa meledakkan dinding. Sejuta sayang, para pujangga bijak masih terfokus pada perselingkuhan konvensional. Padahal, perselingkuhan di era digital tak harus tentang 'saling merebut genggaman'._

 _Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, dan ini ceritaku tentang hatinya yang selalu terbang. Aku harap ia akan mendengarnya. Aku harap ia setuju untuk menyampaikannya pada jutaan pecinta yang sedang tersesat di sana … Mungkin suatu hari, ketika ia telah mampu menerjemahkan makna kehadiran diriku._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Now Playing: BTS – Just One Day**_

.

.

Tidak seorang pun tahu kalau dirinya tidak menyukai posisi itu.

CEO. _Chief Executive Officer._ Sekali pun jutaan wanita—dan _uke_ —di luar sana sanggup autis demi mendapatkan seorang lelaki berjabatan satu huruf konsonan dan dua huruf vokal itu, Akashi Seijuurou tidak berpikiran sama.

"Selamat Akashi Seijuurou-sama, sudah dilantik sebagai CEO."

"Terima kasih."

Gurita bisnisnya berlabel _Circular Inc._ Sesuai namanya, jaringan perusahaan teknologi multinasional itu membelit-belit, nyaris menjadi sistem yang menguasai dunia. Era digital adalah ladang uang. Kreativitas yang disandingkan dengan keberanian untuk memulai perubahan, adalah harga mati. Sejak nyaris bangkrut lantaran hanya berfokus pada produk _hardware_ komputer, _Circular Inc_. nekat mendiversifikasi bisnisnya ke bidang pengembangan perangkat lunak—sistem operasi, aplikasi pendongkrak rayapan mesin pencari, serta peramban _web_. Sekarang, label raksasa ini telah menyuntik milyaran Yen ke rekening pribadi Akashi Seijuurou dalam satu tahun. Asam, garam sampai empedu terpahit sudah ditelan. Problema naik turun saham sudah biasa. Persaingan sengit dengan berbagai perusahaan senior sudah bukan cerita baru. Raja industri teknologi seperti _Apple_ dan _Microsoft_ adalah mitra.

Akashi Seijuurou menjadi pebisnis yang disegani. Ia muda, tampan, dan memiliki segalanya.

Kecuali satu.

"Selamat, ya. Segera lah menikah. Kau harus punya istri supaya ada yang bisa merawatmu dan mengatur uangmu."

"Tentu. Secepatnya, Paman. Terima kasih."

Menyambut tangan-tangan yang terulur itu, Akashi hanya tersenyum. Senyuman biasa yang ia anggap tidak ada gunanya. Setelah hari ini PR untuknya akan bertambah panjang. Tidak hanya sibuk mengawasi aliran bisnis, ia juga akan dihadapkan langsung pada ceceran penjilat yang akan dengan senang hati memujinya setinggi dewa, padahal di belakang, rutin meng- _jahanam-_ kan dirinya.

Akashi juga harus semakin sabar untuk menghadapi para wanita nakal yang sengaja dibayar pesaingnya untuk membuatnya khilaf dan ambruk. Wanita-wanita berkaki belalang. Berkulit kapas. Berpayudara silikon. Dari model sampul majalah stensilan sampai peragawati profesional. Padahal, ia tidak tertarik pada siapa pun. Kecuali—

"Maaf aku terlambat, Akashi-kun. Kau menungguku?"

 _Dia._

"Oh," Seijuurou tersenyum, dan semakin tersenyum menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya telah berdiri di sampingnya. "Hai, sayang."

"Hai, kangen aku? Pasti Akashi-kun mengira aku tidak datang." Kuroko mengerling. Ia jarang menyukai keramaian. Tapi demi Akashi Seijuurou—sekali lagi, demi Akashi Seijuurou—calonnya yang memang seorang manusia kelas atas, ia rela merepotkan diri berdandan resmi dengan jas dan rambut berminyak hari itu.

"Kau kelihatan … eksklusif," puji Akashi.

"Ya." Kuroko mengangguk, "Demi kau."

Lupakan baju kasual. Lupakan celana jins. Lupakan kaus hitam bertuliskan _Ogiwara Shigehiro 97_ —barang kesayangan nomor satu—hadiah istimewa dari Akashi pada ulang tahunnya Januari lalu. Khusus hari ini, Kuroko Tetsuya tak akan mempermalukan calon suami.

"Sepertinya aku akan semakin sibuk mulai pekan depan." Akashi menarik pinggangnya, berbisik mesra, mengabaikan tatapan penuh warna dari tamu-tamunya. "Tetsuya ingin menghabiskan _weekend_ di mana? Mumpung aku masih senggang dan belum banyak dihajar jadwal. Pilih salah satu. Jenewa atau Maldives?"

"Tidak. Jangan menghamburkan uang," Kuroko menjauhkan wajahnya dari Akashi, "liburan tidak penting."

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu." Akashi tetap tidak mau menjauh—jika saja Kuroko tidak menghalangi, sejak tadi mereka sudah berciuman sambil berdiri. "OXIDES dan _Departour_ -nya awal bulan ini digelar di Hongkong, kan? Sepertinya aku harus cuti tiga hari untuk menemani kekasihku jalan-jalan supaya dia berhenti mengoceh tentang _members_ OXIDES."

"Hei, serius, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko berbinar. Tangannya gemetar, meremas lengan Akashi. "Kita akan ke Hongkong?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Tetsuya menonton konser, dan aku naik MTR ke _Causeway Bay._ Bagaimana?"

"Ya Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu, Akashi-kun." Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di pipi Akashi. Tidak pakai basa-basi. " _Ano_ , aku punya hadiah khusus untukmu. Ada lagu OXIDES yang ku- _cover_ khusus untuk Akashi-kun. Kau mau kan membuka akun _SoundCloud_ -ku dan mengunduhnya?" ia berkata, malu-malu.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi tertawa. "Aku akan menjadikannya bagian dari _playlist-_ ku. Terima kasih, sayang." Akashi mengambil dua gelas _bordeaux_. " _Wine_?"

Kuroko mengangguk, " _Merlot_?"

" _Cabernet Sauvignon_." Cairan merah dituang, "Tetsuya manis."

"Eh?"

"Iya, manis. Biar pun _freak_."

Mata bulat Kuroko melebar. Nyatanya, tidak ada _cheers_. Seorang tamu media—wartawan dari majalah _Business Times_ yang berdiri di seberang ruangan, buru-buru mengabadikan ciuman berani Akashi Seijuurou dan kekasihnya dalam bidikan kamera.

.

.

.

"Takao-kun—"

"Master-nim." Takao Kazunari menangkupkan tangan di dada. Mode khidmat. "Kata para OXYGENS terutama _Ogiwara stan_ di Tokyo dan sekitarnya, aku adalah Master-nim."

Mata biru melirik, "Tapi kan OXIDES dari Jepang, Takao-kun. Bukan Korea."

"Kalau begitu Master-sama!" Takao bersikeras, penuh semangat. "Jadi kau juga harus berhenti memanggilnya _Oppa_ , Kuroko. OXIDES asli Jepang. _Leader_ -nya yang ganteng itu berasal dari Ichinomiya, kampung halamanku. Ah, kami lahir dengan menghirup udara yang sama. Kami pernah menjejak tanah yang sama."

"Oh begitu." Kuroko tidak tertarik. Gaya kasual Ogiwara Shigehiro dalam balutan t-shirt _Uniqlo_ mampu menyihir matanya. _Maknae_ —member termuda OXIDES—berpose bersama _leader_ grupnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro. Berlatar putih dengan fokus kamera yang sangat tajam, membuat figur keduanya terpotret sempurna.

Kuroko hampir lupa bernapas. Bahkan kekasihnya sendiri tak bisa membuatnya terpana sehebat Ogiwara.

"Hei. Sadar. Tidak usah _ngiler_ , itu cuma gambar. Jangan jadi _uke_ pobia. Polos biadab. Cuma _seme_ yang boleh hornian. Berikan benda itu padaku," Takao Kazunari merebut majalah _lifestyle_ di tangan Kuroko, membuat pemuda dengan rambut biru langit melongo. "Mereka tidak _real._ Kuulangi, ya Kuroko, mereka tidak _real_."

"Jangan bohong, Takao-kun. Aku _hardshipper_ -nya. Aku yang tahu." Kuroko bersikeras. Kali ini langkahnya diperlambat. Gerbang _Geidai_ — _Tokyo University of the Arts_ —hanya menjulang 200 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri dan berdebat. Namun, tetap saja, kalau ada urusan lain yang berhubungan dengan _fanboying_ dan 'kapal-kapalan', gajah di atas hidung pun takkan terdeteksi mata.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro menyukai Mayuzumi Chihiro." Kuroko berargumen, "Mayuzumi yang kucurigai aseksual."

"Dia bukan aseksual, dia _straight_ yang menjaga perasaan _fans_. Kuberitahu, Kuroko, yang _real_ itu NashKise, bukan MayuOgi. Kau pernah membaca analisis yang di- _crosspost_ di halaman _OXIDES OTPs Official Thread_? Kise itu bi. Nash itu belok. Bi ketemu belok sama dengan _real_. Tinggal menunggu agensi konfirmasi dan memecat mereka secara resmi. _NashKise is sailing_. MayuOgi? Hanya _bromance_. Kalau salah satunya kejedot _oppai_ juga bakal karam. Berani taruhan."

Kuroko memandang Takao, terdiam lama. Mata biru besarnya dicemari keraguan—keraguan yang sulit dipahami maknanya sedalam apa. Kadang-kadang jadi _fanboy_ memang sulit. Apalagi jadi _shipper_. Ia merasa memiliki Ogiwara Shigehiro sekali pun tidak saling kenal. Kalau Ogiwara digosipkan, dia ikut sakit. Kalau Ogiwara cedera, dia ikut berdoa untuk kesembuhannya. Kalau Ogiwara pacaran, dia takkan rela jika pacarnya bukan Mayuzumi.

Sejak mengenal OXIDES dan menjadi OXYGENS, Kuroko Tetsuya merasa dunianya berubah. Dulu, ia hanya memiliki dua dimensi: _Geidai_ —tempatnya belajar meraih mimpi menjadi seorang sastrawan, dan Akashi Seijuurou. Sekarang, bahkan saat matanya baru membuka di pagi hari, bukan Akashi yang disapa pertama kali. Kuroko pasti langsung menggenggam _gadget._ Mencari berita terbaru. _Line Today_. _Tokyo Hive. Arama! Japan._ Ia wajib mengabsen keempat member OXIDES setiap pagi. Mayuzumi Chihiro? _Checked._ Nash Gold, Jr.? _Checked._ Kise Ryouta? _Checked._ Ogiwara sang _maknae_ tercinta? Harus, _checked._

Kalau semua belum disusuri kabarnya, tidak boleh mandi. Karena terlalu memuja idola, kekasih sampai terlupakan. Sudah sering. Sangat sering. Biasanya justru Akashi duluan yang menyapa. Sekadar telepon setengah menit sudah cukup. Sepotong pemanis telinga sebelum mandi, sarapan, dan sebelum berangkat kuliah.

"Kelas akan dimulai lima belas menit lagi." Takao mengambil jam kecilnya yang bergambar logo OXIDES. _Official merchandise, limited edition._ Rantainya digoyang-goyangkan di depan muka Kuroko. Separuh pamer, "Sepertinya kita harus bergegas."

"Tunggu, kekasihku menelepon." Kuroko menghentikan langkah.

"Siapa?" Kening Takao berkerut. "Ogiwara?"

"Sayangnya bukan." Kuroko menggeser tombol hijau di layar. Berdeham kecil, " _Moshi-moshi_ , Akashi-kun. Ya, aku masih di kampus. Kenapa?"

Takao mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya di tanah berbatu. Mereka bisa telat masuk kelas jika kembali mengulur waktu.

"Apa? Beli koran? Koran apa? _Tokyo Shimbun_? Maksud Akashi-kun apa"—ketukan sepatu Takao melawan tanah, terdengar makin berisik—"Akashi-kun, kalau tidak ada berita penting di koran, kenapa harus buru-buru? Aku akan beli nanti setelah pulang kuliah. Iya, aku janji. Tidak ada _boyband_ idolaku kan di koran itu? Oke, berarti bisa ditunda. Sekarang aku mau kuliah. Selamat bekerja, Akashi-kun. Iya, aku juga mencintaimu."

Pembicaraan disudahi. Takao merangkul pundak Kuroko, memaksanya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Namun, seorang mahasiswa tak dikenal—sepertinya adik kelas karena tampangnya culun tak karuan—mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-senpai, selamat. Aku baru saja membeli koran dan melihat pengumuman pertunangan _Senpai_ dengan Akashi Seijuurou, CEO dari _Circular Inc_. Selamat, _Senpai_."

Kuroko dan Takao berpandangan. "Hah!?" Tersentak. Baru sadar.

"Koran apa maksudmu?" Kuroko merebut gulungan di tangan si adik kelas. " _The Japan Times_?"

Bersamaan, ia dan Takao menganga tak percaya. Tubuh kecil Kuroko seakan kena setrum sampai sel-selnya kaku.

Takao lah yang kembali memecah suara. " _Kami-sama_! Demi roti sobek milik Midorima Shintarou-sensei! Katakan ini bercanda, Kuroko!" Pemuda itu histeris, "Gila si Akashi! Bayar berapa dia sampai bisa pasang pengumuman sebesar ini di media sekelas _The Japan Times_!?"

Kuroko membatu, "Akashi-kun tidak memberitahuku dulu, Takao-kun …"

"Pacarmutajir bangsat, Kuroko!"

" _Ano_ , Takao-kun. Pundakku sakit. Jangan digoyang-goyang—"

"Kau pakai susuk apa, Kuroko!?" Takao makin heboh. "Bilang! Dukunmu siapa!? Katakan padaku!"

"Aku tidak pakai susuk, Takao-kun … mungkin ini cuma salah paham. Aku yakin ini cuma salah paham."

Namun, yang ia bilang salah paham itu nyatanya tak pernah terbukti. "Selamat pagi. Kuroko Tetsuya-senpai, selamat atas pertunangannya," lagi-lagi seorang mahasiswa asing mendekat. Menunduk takzim. Tersenyum. Ikut bahagia. "Saya baru baca pengumuman resmi pertunangan kalian di _Yomiuri Shimbun_."

"Astaga! Di _Yomiuri_ juga ada?!" Takao hampir kena serangan jantung. "Gila, Akashi-mu itu sepertinya sudah terlalu kaya, Kuro—lho, lho, Kuroko!"

Tergesa-gesa. Kuroko Tetsuya sudah berlari. Menggunakan ingatannya yang pas-pasan untuk menemukan agen surat kabar. Seingatnya ada toko kecil sekitar 300 meter dari belokan di seberang jalan—dan Kuroko tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa saat menemukan semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya, menyalaminya disertai senyuman manis.

Tiba-tiba ia menjadi terkenal. Dan ini mengerikan. Sangat mengerikan.

"Aku mau beli _The Japan Times_ dan _Yomiuri Shimbun_ ," baru saja Kuroko membuka mulut, matanya sudah menemukan surat kabar lain yang memuat deklarasi pertunangan mereka.

 _Ini pasti bercanda._

"Astaga, di _Asahi Shimbun_ juga ada." Setiap koran dibuka. Ia menemukan pengumuman spektakuler itu bercokol di _semuanya_. Kuroko curiga. Tangannya refleks meraih sebuah majalah. Acak saja. "Ya Tuhan, di _Tokyo Weekender_ juga ada. Lalu _Metropolis Magazine,_ _Nippon News_ … Astaga, kenapa banyak sekali? Jangan-jangan di beranda _Google_ hari ini juga ada. Akashi-kun, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan …"

Kuroko buru-buru menghubungi Akashi. Hatinya sudah dipenuhi ledakan emosi. Antara marah, kesal dan malu tidak karuan.

"Akashi-kun! Jangan bercanda, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko muntab. Sedikit tidak meyakinkan karena sejak lahir ia tak diberkati kemampuan untuk berteriak. Tapi ia benar-benar geram. "Katakan padaku! Pengumuman macam apa yang kau publikasi di surat kabar dan majalah-majalah itu!? Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi-kun mengumumkan tentang pertunangan tanpa memberitahu aku!?"

Namun, Akashi hanya menjawab santai, _"Memangnya Tetsuya tidak mau bertunangan denganku? Serius tidak mau?"_

Kuroko keki. Tapi belum rela tersudut, "Ya mau! Tapi kan—"

" _Ya sudah kalau mau. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kenapa sekarang Tetsuya protes padaku?"_

Kuroko menjambak poninya sendiri. "Bukan begitu maksudku, Akashi-kun! Kau terlalu anarkis! Ini memalukan!"

" _Oh, jadi Tetsuya tidak mau bertunangan denganku?"_

"Ya mau, Akashi-kun! Tapi—"

" _Tapi apa?"_ Akashi menyela. _"Intinya, mau tidak?"_

"Mau!"

" _Oke. Kujemput Tetsuya selepas kuliah. Mau cincin paladium, emas, apa zirconium?"_

"Hah? C-cincin apa?"

" _Pilih cepat."_

"P-paladium!"

" _Ya sudah. Aku sibuk, mau lanjut kerja. Awas kalau Tetsuya meneleponku lagi,"_ ditambah makian, _"Dasar pengganggu. Bawel. Berisik."_

"Hah?! Hei! Tunggu dulu! Akashi-kun! Kau ini sedang melamar apa mengajak tawuran, _sih_! Akashi-kun!"

Terdengar nada putus.

Kuroko syok berat, badannya limbung sampai hampir terduduk di jalanan.

.

.

.

Ia sengaja pulang tanpa menunggu kekasihnya menjemput. Kuroko Tetsuya tidak siap. Lebih baik dihajar badai katrina sampai muntah-muntah daripada harus dilamar di ruang publik.

Kepalanya bercerabut kusut. Kuroko buru-buru menyingkirkan kemungkinan bahwa Akashi Seijuurou punya niat buruk memasangkan cincin di halaman kampus. Kuroko anti disoraki. Kuroko anti jadi pusat perhatian. Pribadinya melankolis yang tercemari flegmatis. Dia bukan sanguinis yang menikmati perhatian.

" _Kuroko!"_ Tapi pesan suara dari Takao melambatkan langkahnya. " _Cek_ Line Today _! Katanya Ogiwara Shigehiro kedapatan mengirim kado akhir tahun untuk Momoi Satsuki!"_

Kuroko langsung membara.

" _Fitnah."_

Hanya itu pesan balasan untuk Takao. Tajam dan menikam. Bergegas, Kuroko melemparkan dirinya ke dalam bus. Sedikit tersentak karena dari balik jendela, matanya menemukan _Maybach Exelero_ hitam milik Akashi Seijuurou terparkir di sisi gerbang kampus.

Si mata biru langit buru-buru mencari tempat duduk. Pura-pura tidak melihat dan menunduk. Kepalanya dipenuhi gema. Obrolan-obrolan para gadis yang duduk di belakangnya sungguh mengganggu. Kuroko menangkupkan tudung jaketnya. Ingin tuli sekejap saja.

"Itu Akashi Seijuurou, kan? Bos _Circular Inc._ kan? Demi apa dia datang ke kampus kita! Bukan hanya orangnya yang ganteng, mobilnya juga! Lihat itu, dia membawa bunga mawar! Astaga romantisnya! Kurasa aku akan langsung hamil kalau menatap matanya!"

"M-i-m-p-i. Akashi Seijuurou sudah bertunangan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Anak kampus kita. Pendaftaran jodoh sudah ditutup."

"Ah, aku kecewa! Aku _fangirl_ Akashi Seijuurou! _Bias is mine_!"

Mengerikan. Telinganya getir. Kuroko melirik sekali lagi. Akashi pasti datang sendirian ke _Geidai_. Menyetir sendirian. Sekarang, kekasihnya masih berdiri di sana. Lelaki itu telah mengganti jas kantornya dengan kaus putih dan celana jins. Sangat segar, bersih, tampan dan _muda_.

Kuroko mengeluarkan buku bersampul TAKETORI MONOGATARI, menimpukkan benda itu ke keningnya.

Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti kenapa para gadis mengelu-elukan kekasihnya.

"Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar berbahaya untuk ovarium," gunjingan di belakangnya masih berlanjut. "Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh saja kekasihnya?"

"Hahaha, aku setuju."

Akashi Seijuurou memang _SWAG_. Tidak kalah dari anggota boyband OXIDES. Kalau kata Takao Kazunari di kelas tadi, Akashi Seijuurou akan cocok menjadi pengarang buku _How to Become a Sex God_.

Kuroko baru menurunkan tudung jaketnya setelah gadis-gadis itu turun. Ia sendiri baru menjejak turun di halte terakhir; tempat pemberhentian yang paling dekat dengan kompleks apartemennya.

Kuroko berjalan separuh berlari. Langsung menaiki lift, mengunci rapat pintunya.

" _Tetsuya, ini aku."_

Lagu OXIDES yang terputar dari _portabel player_ dikeraskan. Suara _rap_ Nash Gold Jr. berpadu dengan vokal ceria Kise Ryouta. Suara lembut Ogiwara Shigehiro menyisip merdu di _reffrain_ , disambut suara dalam Mayuzumi Chihiro yang hampir kabur antara nge- _rap_ ataukah sekadar menyanyi.

" _Tetsuya, ini aku."_ Tapi suara nan familier itu mengalun berulang-ulang.

Apa boleh buat. Kuroko tidak bisa pura-pura tidur siang. Akashi Seijuurou hapal betul kebiasaannya sepulang kuliah. Kalau tidak _fanboying_ , ia pasti menulis fanfiksi. Ini bukan jam untuk berenang di alam mimpi, dan Akashi Seijuurou mengenalnya sebaik ia mengenal dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko melangkah keluar dari kamarnya yang dipenuhi poster _official_ OXIDES—paling banyak, tentu saja, gambar Ogiwara Shigehiro dalam sejuta pose.

"Hai, sayang. Kata artikel internet yang kubaca, seseorang yang berzodiak Aquarius akan sangat cocok jika dihadiahi bunga anggrek. Karakter seorang Aquarius adalah seseorang yang jujur, spritualis dan intuitif. Karena itu, kubawakan Anggrek Cattleya untuk Tetsuya," bunga berwarna ungu muda yang manis, disodorkan—tapi tidak jadi.

"Masalahnya," lanjut Akashi, "kekasihku adalah orang yang aneh. Dia Aquarius tapi praktis seperti Pisces, egois seperti Aries, pasif seperti Taurus, gigih seperti Scorpio, dan seksi seperti Capricorn. Jadi kubawakan semua jenis bunga yang ada di toko bunga untuk dipilihnya sendiri. Silakan ambil sesuai selera."

Kuroko tercenung. Ia menatap mahkota-mahkota indah bertangkai panjang di tangan Akashi. Tidak hanya mawar dan anggrek, ternyata. Ada matahari. Ada anyelir. Ada azalea. Bahkan sampai bunga yang tidak Kuroko ketahui namanya, _ada._

"Akashi-kun membawa bunga supaya aku tidak marah lagi padamu?" Kuroko bersidekap. "Aku masih marah padamu. Kau sudah mencemarkan nama baikku di seantero Jepang. Aku tidak terima."

"Tetsuya," Akashi Seijuurou baru akan menjawab, tapi tiba-tiba keningnya berkerut. "Di kepalamu ada laba-laba."

"Hah!?" Kuroko hampir melompat ke gendongan Akashi. "Ambil laba-labanya! Ambil, Akashi-kun!"

"Hm, laba-laba kurang kerjaan," tangan kanan Akashi menyisir rambut di atas telinga Tetsuya. Senyumannya terbit, bersamaan dengan jarinya yang mencapit selingkar benda logam.

"Aneh. Laba-labanya berubah jadi cincin."

Detik itu Kuroko ingin sekali menjewer telinga Akashi. Tapi pada akhirnya, yang muncul hanyalah senyuman dan wajah lugu yang merona.

"Tidak lucu. Norak." Kuroko menarik satu bunga dari genggaman Akashi. Mawar merah, yang paling mencolok dalam satu kedipan. Akashi hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ringan melesakkan bunga-bunga yang lain ke tempat sampah. "Masuk lah, Akashi-kun. Jangan berdiri di depan pintu. Kau seperti _salesman_."

Namun lengannya direnggut, "Tunggu, Tetsuya. Lihat tanganmu. Sepertinya ada yang salah."

"Eh, kenapa?"

Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko dan menyematkan cincin paladiumnya. "Nah, begini baru benar."

Kuroko kali ini tertawa. Akashi mengerling dan mengecup bibirnya. "Sekarang kita bertunangan. Katakan kapan kau mau kuikat dalam pernikahan, aku sudah siap lahir, batin, mental dan modal. Tetsuya mau hadiah apa dariku? Katakan sekarang, aku akan mengabulkannya."

Tetsuya memandang lugu padanya. "Bukannya kita akan ke Hongkong?"

"Kalau mau tambah juga boleh," Akashi mendekapnya, mendudukkannya di sofa, sebelum mulai mencumbunya. "Mau apa? Rumah? Mobil? Lapangan basket?"

Kuroko melepaskan pagutan mereka. Bibir tipisnya menggaris, pura-pura jengkel. "Masa tidak tahu apa mauku."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti," Akashi Seijuurou mengusapkan hidung ke lehernya, mengendusi aroma mangga dan teratai pekat, sebelum membredeli kancing kemeja Kuroko. "Satu tiket _fanmeet_ , sepaket OXIDES _trilogy album_ yang paling baru, _special photobook,_ dan poster _limited edition_. Isi kepala Tetsuya sangat mudah terbaca."

"Nah," Kuroko menarik leher Akashi lebih lekat, menghadiahkan ciuman manis di sana, "Aku cinta Akashi-kun."

"Kalau mau tambah _lightstick_ OXIDES _,_ aku minta tiga ronde malam ini."

"Jangan. Aku bisa sekarat. Besok ada ujian _Nihongo Shakaigengogaku_ —matakuliah sosiolinguistik. Aku lemah di sana, Akashi-kun."

"Hm, kalau demi Ogiwara Shigehiro juga tidak mau?"

"Baiklah." Kuroko pasrah, "Seratus ronde juga tidak masalah."

.

.

.

"Pesawat _All Nippon Airways_ , nomor penerbangan NH-832, berangkat dari Bandara Haneda, langsung ke Bandara Internasional Hong Kong. Durasi terbang 5 jam 5 menit. _Business Class_. Kubangunkan jam 8 pagi di hari Sabtu. Awas kalau Jumat malamnya begadang."

Kuroko mengangguk. Akashi Seijuurou yang _topless_ duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sama-sama bangun kesiangan karena terlalu lelah melakoni aktivitas malam. Kuroko sedang mengetik. Sepertinya menyusun cerita. Pantatnya yang sakit diganjal bantal. Ia kelihatan tidak berminat belajar untuk ujian nanti siang.

Kopi dan roti bersemir selai telah ia siapkan untuk Akashi, sekali pun pukul sembilan rasanya sudah terlalu terlambat untuk sarapan.

"Ini bukti reservasi hotelnya," Akashi kembali berbicara, "Sebelas menit jalan kaki dari Hong Kong Coliseum di Cheong Wang Road—tempat OXIDES konser. Dan ini tiket konsernya. VVIP. Aku cuma beli satu karena aku tidak akan menemanimu menggila di dalam gedung penuh jeritan manusia selama 2,5 jam."

Kuroko kali ini menoleh. Mengusap kening kekasihnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Tak apa, Akashi-kun. Aku malah takut kau akan cemburu karena aku bisa berubah wujud jadi Harley Quinn saat melihat OXIDES di atas panggung. Terima kasih."

"Oke." Akashi menggigit rotinya. Berusaha mencuri pandang ke layar laptop Kuroko. "Kau menulis fanfiksi lagi?"

"Ya," Kuroko mengangguk, "MayuOgi."

"Memangnya Tetsuya yakin _leader_ dan _maknae_ OXIDES pacaran?"

"Yakin, mereka suka tebar momen"—dan Kuroko kembali menoleh—"darimana Akashi-kun tahu istilah _maknae_?"

.

.

.

"Om telolet om! Akhirnya selesai!"

"Apa itu om telolet om, Takao-kun?"

"Entah, itu katanya lawakan khas Indonesia. Aku juga belum pernah ke Indonesia."

Takao Kazunari berjalan ceria. Tangan dan matanya tak berhenti fokus pada layar _gadget._ Kuroko Tetsuya mengikuti dengan lunglai. Langkahnya terseret—sedikit tersiksa. _Mood_ -nya masih sedikit asin gara-gara terhajar ujian. Seharusnya tadi malam ia belajar, bukannya main _bongkar-pasang_ dengan pacar.

"Kenapa? Baru kalah pertandingan sengit melawan _The Sex God_?" Takao bertanya tanpa menoleh, "Jalanmu sedikit pincang."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia mulai sibuk dengan _gadget_ -nya sendiri. Terserah saja kalau nanti Akashi minta jatah kencan. Tadi malam dirinya sudah disabotase. Ia berhak mendapat hadiah sepaket _Me Time._ Privat. Hanya bersama OXIDES dan _reality show_ terbaru mereka yang bertajuk _Swimming Boy_. Lumayan, melihat para member tampan bermain basah-basahan. Kuroko sudah tidak sabar untuk _streaming_ -an _Youtube_ sampai jauh malam.

"Astaga, Kise Ryouta mau main drama! Pasti ada _kiss scene_! Jangan-jangan ada _bed scene_ juga! Aaa, tidak rela! Tidak rela!"

"Mana?" Kuroko langsung mendekat. Mata besarnya menyipit membaca dua kata di judul artikel itu. " _B-Butterfly Kisses_?"

"Aduh, ini kutukan. Padahal melihat Kise menggoda perempuan di MV ' _Good Morning, Beauty '_ saja aku sudah tidak doyan makan tiga hari. Apalagi kalau harus melihat bibir Kise menempel di bibir aktris wanita," Takao mendekapkan _gadget_ ke dadanya. Pose berdoa, "Semoga kontrak dramanya digagalkan. Amin."

"Amin." Kuroko mengangguk. Sebenarnya Kise Ryouta bukan _bias_ -nya. Tapi sebagai OXYGENS, ia merasa memiliki keempat _members_. Kuroko bukan _NashKise shippers_. Tapi rasanya akan sangat tidak adil jika _fans_ seperti dirinya harus melihat Kise berciuman.

Bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya, Kuroko terlanjur melihat Kise sebagai _uke_. Dia manis. Visual grup. _Fashionista_. Modis. _Cute_. Cengeng. Doyan _nyabe_. Ogiwara dan yang lain saja memanggilnya ' _Okaa-cchi'_. Mana mungkin tipe seperti itu bisa menjadi laki-laki betulan? Seharusnya Kise itu mendesah di bawah Nash!

Kuroko langsung membuka media sosial. Pasang status di _Facebook._ _**[Kise Ryouta-kun tidak cocok main drama jadi manly. Dia tidak punya abs. *sorry face*]**_

Tiga detik setelah muncul pemberitahuan ' _your new status is successfully posted_!', muncul satu komentar pertama.Ternyata, tidak ada kata-kata. Seorang anggota kaum OXYGENS yang ia tahu adalah _Kise's stan_ , menggunggah foto Kise Ryouta yang luar biasa seksi. Foto itu adalah jepretan dari konser _Departour_ di New York. Kise menyibak kaus tipisnya dan memamerkan roti sobek kotak delapan yang begitu maskulin.

Detik itu juga, Kuroko langsung memencet tombol _**log out**_ _._

 _ **[Sayang, aku akan mampir ke apartemenmu malam ini. Tidak perlu masak. Nanti kita pesan pizza.]**_

Aplikasi SNS mengirim notifikasi. Belum sembuh hatinya gara-gara roti sobek Kise Ryouta, sudah ada pengganggu datang lagi. Kalau saja tidak ada tayangan perdana _Swimming Boy_ malam ini, mungkin Kuroko akan mengiyakan saja jika Akashi Seijuurou menginap di apartemennya.

Tapi antara pacar dan bias adalah dilema. Kadang-kadang kalau ditimbang, lebih berat _bias_.

Kuroko terdiam—bibirnya terdiam, _plus_ jari-jarinya yang seharusnya lekas mengetik balasan juga jadi terdiam. Takao lah yang berinisiatif menyentil pundaknya. "Hei, syuting dramanya Kise belum dimulai. Tunda depresimu, jangan sekarang."

"Takao-kun," Kuroko memanggil. "Kalau kau punya pacar dan pacarmu ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saat kau ingin _fanboying_ -an menonton _bias_ , kau pilih yang mana?"

Takao mengetuk-ketukkan _gadget_ ke dagunya. "Kalau aku ya pilih _bias_ , pacar itu tidak penting," jawab Takao. "Contohnya nih, sesuka-sukanya aku pada Midorima-sensei yang galak itu, aku tidak akan mau menerima ajakan kencannya kalau waktunya bersamaan dengan momen _fanboying_ -ku. Pacar bisa putus, Kuroko. Tapi bias tidak mungkin putus dengan kita karena selamanya mereka tidak akan pernah jadi milik kita. Pacar cuma bikin keki. _Bias_ bisa bikin senyum-senyum sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, nanti jam 6 lewat 45 Mayuzumi _online V-app_ , lho! Sudah tahu belum?"

Kuroko tidak menyahut. Ia menghentikan langkah, mengetik pesan balasan untuk Akashi. _**[Maaf, Akashi-kun. Hari ini aku menginap di tempat Takao-kun. Aku mau mengerjakan tugas.]**_

Kuroko memasukkan _gadget_ -nya ke saku jaket. Ia menoleh ke jendela besar di tengah koridor kampus yang sangat panjang.

Selembar daun _momiji_ jatuh seperti bulu yang ditiup angin.

 _Akashi-kun memintaku menjadi kekasihnya di musim semi. Di musim panas, aku mengenal OXIDES. Di musim gugur, kami bertunangan. Di musim gugur yang sama, aku mulai bisa berdusta padanya._

"M-Midorima-sensei?"

Suara gugup Takao memudarkan lamunannya. Dosen mereka yang jangkung berjalan mendekat. Menyodorkan selembar _voucher_ makan gratis. "Hei, Takao. _Kitchen Bar Uno Meguro_ sedang _grand launching._ Mereka memberi paket hidangan gratis untuk pengunjung yang datang sambil membawa _voucher_. Paketnya untuk dua orang. Bukan berminat mengajakmu kencan atau apa—aku hanya merasa kalau aku lebih baik mengajak anak kos berdompet tipis sepertimu agar kau sekali-kali merasakan makan enak, _nanodayo_."

Kuroko menghela napas. Takao—saking terpananya dihampiri dosen pujaan hati—sampai lupa tak bernapas.

"Oi, mau tidak?" Midorima mengulangi. "Kalau tidak mau, _voucher_ -nya kuberikan pada temanmu yang pendek itu."

"M-mau!" Takao mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kapan, _Sensei_?"

"Sore ini. Jam 6 lebih 30 kita janjian di depan Stasiun Meguro. Awas kalau telat."

Anj—kalau sampai Takao mengiyakan, berarti …

"Tentu. Saya akan datang!" Takao berseru. " _Yes_! Akhirnya _Sensei_ peka pada kode-kodeku!"

"Tapi Takao-kun," Kuroko buru-buru menarik lengannya, "katanya tadi kau mau _online_ _V-app_ ," protesnya, "katanya ada Mayuzumi Chihiro!"

"Mayuzumi tidak bisa kumiliki, Kuroko," hanya dengan menatap punggung Midorima-sensei dari belakang, mata Takao sudah dipenuhi bunga. "Tapi lihat _Sensei_ itu. Dia begitu dekat … begitu nyata. Seperti _tagline_ iklan asuransi …"

Kuroko menghela napas. Baru saja ia akan mengetik pesan untuk Akashi Seijuurou, bermaksud meralat kata-katanya, balasan dari Akashi sudah masuk lagi.

 _ **[Ah, begitu. Oke, kalau Tetsuya memang mau menginap di rumah teman, mungkin aku akan jalan-jalan saja. Aku kesepian di rumah.]**_

Kuroko mengetik lagi, jarinya berlompatan cepat. Seperti diburu _._ _ **[Aku bisa batalkan agendaku dengan Takao-kun malam ini. Akashi-kun mau kutemani?]**_

Dan Akashi membalas lagi. _**[Tidak perlu, Tetsuya. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tugas kampusmu.]**_

Tangan Kuroko terkulai. Selembar daun _momiji_ jatuh lagi. Kali ini, Kuroko mengangkat matanya lebih tinggi.

Langit tembaga musim gugur terlihat begitu jauh dan sepi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah hadir di kantor _Circular Inc_., Kiyoshi-san. Baiklah, aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, kekasihku sangat menyukai artismu, OXIDES, mereka sangat berbakat," suara Akashi Seijuurou menjadi yang paling mendominasi di ruang rapat itu. "Tadinya aku ingin mengundang mereka khusus untuk bertemu dengannya tapi aku maklum, OXIDES sangat sibuk. Karena itu, aku berpikir untuk mengkloning OXIDES dalam dunia virtual. Karena itulah aku mengundangmu dan Aomine Daiki untuk membicarakan prospek bisnis kita. Nantinya kerjasama ini akan digarap bertiga oleh perusahaan kita. _Circular Inc_. sebagai investor, _D-GAMEBEAT_ milik Aomine Daiki sebagai _developer,_ dan _First Code Entertainment_ yang menaungi OXIDES sebagai penyedia basis skenario dan tokohnya. Akan aku pastikan kita bisa bekerjasama dengan _Google Play_ untuk mengawal distribusinya."

 _Pointer_ bercahaya merah menunjuk layar. Kiyoshi Teppei, CEO _First Code Entertainment,_ duduk bersebelahan dengan manajer OXIDES, Aida Riko. Aomine Daiki—programmer senior yang sudah malang melintang di industri _game_ multiplatform—datang bersama asistennya, Sakurai Ryou, yang sekaligus seorang pakar desain grafis.

Seorang sekretaris duduk di ujung meja, sibuk mencatat setiap ucapan atasannya.

"Aku ingin orang-orang seperti kekasihku bisa merasakan sensasi bertemu dengan idolanya setiap hari," lanjut Akashi. "Aku merasa sakit melihat dia bermimpi untuk bertemu OXIDES seperti orang gila. Jujur, artis kalian membuatku merasa tidak berguna"—Kiyoshi dan Aida bersamaan tertawa—"Jadi, supaya kehadiranku di matanya sedikit ada artinya, aku membayangkan pengembangan produk _game_ berbasis _augmented reality_ yang benar-benar bisa memberikan efek _immersion_ pada mental dan fisik pengguna. Aku menginginkan _game_ yang mendukung _interactivity_ —jadi ketika orang-orang seperti kekasihku memainkan itu, dia bisa merasakan pengalaman sinematik dari apa yang dia lihat, sekaligus bisa melakukan interaksi dua arah dengan tokoh yang sedang dia mainkan. Kalau perlu, wujud virtual dari _members_ OXIDES bisa disorot ke dunia nyata. Sekali pun tidak bisa disentuh, setidaknya bisa bercakap-cakap dan bernyanyi dengan _gamer_."

Rapat prospek itu berlangsung hingga senja turun. Pertemuan bisnis senilai tiga milyar itu diakhiri dengan penandatanganan Nota Kesepahaman. Produk _game_ baru untuk para _fans_ OXIDES yang didanai oleh _Circular Inc_. akan segera digarap. Kalau pun tidak bisa cepat, Akashi berharap selambat-lambatnya _game_ itu sudah bisa diperkenalkan ke pasaran pada 31 Januari tahun depan, persis saat ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, ajak kekasihmu ke gedung _First Code_ kapan-kapan. Anak-anak OXIDES memang sedang disibukkan dengan _Departour_ , tapi di akhir tahun, kurasa mereka akan senggang." Kiyoshi mengajak berjabatan. "Dan jujur aku kagum padamu, Akashi-san. Kau masih muda tapi sudah punya kerajaan bisnis sebesar ini. Kau pasti telah bekerja keras."

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih kembali."

Akashi hanya mengantar tamunya hingga ambang lift. Sebagai anak muda yang berjabatan, ia cukup sopan untuk memperlakukan seseorang yang secara umur, tetap dianggapnya senior.

"Akashi-sama ingin langsung pulang atau akan mampir ke suatu tempat?" asisten pribadinya, Mibuchi Reo, masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Tadi Kuroko-sama menelepon saya. Katanya, pesan beliau pada Akashi-sama tidak dibalas. Ia sudah mengirim sepuluh kali, dan semuanya tanpa jawaban."

"Kekasihku sedang sibuk, Mibuchi. Lagipula, aku ingin pergi minum." Seijuurou membuka jas dan melemparnya pada Reo. Tinggal kemeja abu-abu yang tersisa. "Kau tahu restoran _Kitchen Bar Uno Meguro?_ Itu milik teman SMA-ku. Aku harus ke sana. Sedang _grand launching._ Kurasa aku harus berdandan sesuai umur. Jas membuatku tampak tua. Ah, kau bisa bawa mobilku ke rumah? Aku mau naik kereta. Tolong sekalian pulangkan kameraku. Aku tidak jadi menginap di rumah Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Musim semi dan perubahan warna adalah jodoh. Pepohonan ginko dan _momiji_ memagari jalan serupa prajurit yang patuh. Tidak ada yang sama dalam perjalanan satu tahun. Begitupula saat Akashi Seijuurou melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari stasiun.

"Ya, aku sudah dekat Hayama. Sebentar lagi aku sampai."

Suhu udara semakin melemah, bumi semakin terbiasa dengan angin-angin sejuk yang bertiup rendah. Air Sungai Meguro menyala oleh dedaunan jingga dipantuli lampu-lampu jalanan. Akashi Seijuurou adalah satu dari belasan orang yang berjalan sendirian. Kios penjaja _matsutake gohan_ dan _dorayaki_ memanggil calon pelanggan dengan aroma yang pekat. Seorang gadis mengajaknya berbicara saat ia mengambil duduk di sebuah kursi, bermaksud mengencangkan tali sepatu.

"Kau pernah mendaki Gunung Togakushi?"

"Apa?" Akashi awalnya terkejut—hanya karena tidak biasa diajak bicara orang asing. "Pernah," pertanyaan dari gadis bermasker itu dijawabnya, "Setahun yang lalu aku naik ke sana saat musim panas, mencari bunga _mizubasho_ untuk difoto."

"Apa kau seorang fotografer?" Mata merah muda gadis itu berbinar.

"Bukan," jawab Akashi. "Aku hanya suka fotografi. Hobi diam-diam sebenarnya, tidak banyak orang yang tahu."

"Apa yang kau foto?"

"Tidak spesifik," Akashi berpikir sejenak, "tapi aku suka memotret kekasihku saat dia tidur. Di mataku dia cantik. Aku suka melihatnya tidak berdaya. Karena saat dia sedang bangun, aku lah yang berulang-ulang dibuatnya tidak berdaya."

Gadis itu tentu sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya. Matanya menggaris, menyipit. Akashi ikut menyunggingkan senyum. Ada kilauan imajinatif yang aneh dalam diri gadis itu. Caranya berpakaian tidak seperti orang biasa. Rambut merah mudanya digulung tinggi, sengaja disembunyikan di balik tudung jaketnya yang lebar, seolah berniat menenggelamkan diri dari banyak orang. Sorot matanya sendu, sekaligus keras dan menyimpan rasa sakit. Suaranya merdu, sayangnya pecah seperti baru menangis.

"Musim gugur dan daun-daun jatuhnya selalu menyimpan niat jahat. Gunung Togakushi menyimpan legenda lama tentang tradisi _momijigari_. Kau mau mendengarnya?" Si gadis bertanya. Tanpa dipaksa, Akashi tertarik untuk menyimak. Lupakan Hayama dan sifat buru-burunya yang bodoh itu. Akashi sedang membutuhkan teman yang sama-sama kesepian.

"Dulu seorang _samurai_ bernama Taira no Karemochi diutus untuk memburu seekor setan, Momiji. Ia memburu targetnya itu hingga mendaki Gunung Togakushi. Kemudian samurai itu bertemu dengan sekumpulan bangsawan yang berpesta. Ia juga disambut oleh seorang perempuan, Putri Sarashina, yang membuat Taira no Karemochi dalam sekejap tertarik oleh kecantikannya. Putri Sarashina berhasil membuai sang samurai terbuai, hingga ia mabuk dan mengantuk. Dan kau tahu bagaimana akhirnya, orang asing? Taira no Karemochi membunuh Putri Sarashina dengan _katana_ -nya— _Kogarasumaru_ —karena sesuai petunjuk batinnya, Putri Sarashina adalah setan Momiji."

Cerita pendek itu mengalun lugu. Seijuurou bertepuk tangan kecil. Hanya sebuah gestur basa-basi. Dan berkata dengan senyuman tipis, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan padaku, gadis asing? Kau sedang gelisah karena takut jika suatu hari nanti kekasihmu menyadari kalau kau adalah setan Momiji yang bisa menghancurkan hidupnya? Kau khawatir bagaimana seandainya jika cinta butanya telah hilang, kekasihmu akan sadar kalau kau bukan Putri Sarashina, melainkan musuh yang ingin dibunuhnya?"

"Kau bisa baca pikiran?" si gadis terkejut. Kemudian menunduk, "Kekasihku sangat terkenal. Jika dia nekat berhubungan denganku, karirnya akan hancur."

"Oh, begitu. Cinta yang tidak egois, cinta yang khawatiran, cinta yang selalu kebingungan," Akashi menggumam. "Aku juga punya yang seperti itu. Kadang-kadang, aku merasa keberadaanku mengganggu kesenangan kekasihku. Hubunganku dengannya kaku dan janggal, sekali pun aku sudah berusaha memenuhi hatinya dengan diriku. Bagiku dia tato permanen, tapi di matanya jarang ada aku. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Kau mau ikut? Kutraktir kopi."

Si gadis menggeleng. "Mungkin lain kali. Aku harus ke rumah sakit, kekasihku ada di sana."

"Oh, dokter?"

"Bukan. Dia akan dioperasi malam ini."

"Oke, semoga lekas membaik," Akashi mengangguk kecil. Setelah berjalan tiga langkah, ia kembali berbalik. "Hei, jangan galau. Bukan cuma kau yang punya kisah cinta rumit di dunia ini. Kalau cuma kau, tidak mungkin admin _Facebook_ menyediakan pilihan _'complicated'_ di kolom _relationship status_."

Si gadis tertawa di balik maskernya.

"Lagipula, kau salah terka kalau mengira musim gugur adalah musim yang paling jahat." ujar Akashi lagi. "Faktanya, momen puncak orang putus adalah ketika musim semi setelah _Valentine's Day_ , dan di musim dingin sebelum liburan Natal."

"Oh ya? Data darimana itu?"

"Statistik _Facebook_."

"Wow, kau karyawan _Facebook_?"

"Hanya pengguna. Sampai jumpa lain kali." Akashi tergerak untuk melambai sekali lagi. Ia kembali berjalan. _Kitchen Bar Uno Meguro_ milik Hayama Kotarou ada di persimpangan jalan.

Namun, sosok Takao Kazunari yang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di muka restoran membuat Akashi Seijuurou menghentikan langkah sebelum mencapai gerbang.

.

 **(** Tamat? **BELUM,** Versi lengkap dari fanfiksi ini dapat Anda baca di  akunWattpad saya di _**triple w wattpad dot kom slash _kiaara**_ **(hilangkan semua spasi),** atau klik search Wattpad username **_kiaara** , atau klik tautan menuju profil Wattpad kiaara yang telah saya sematkan di profil FFN. **)**

Salam manis semanis Tetsuya.

-kiaara


End file.
